Cannibal lady
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: [UA] En arrivant dans sa nouvelle école, Luna s'attendait à tous sauf à rencontrer Hermione, une daronne de 40 ans piégée dans le corps d'une jeune femme, Cho, mi douce mi sanguine et Ginny, l'obsédée par la bouffe qui la regarde comme si elle était son prochain repas. Entre les deux jeunes filles, se lie une drôle d'amitié, entre attirance et répulsion.


Yo !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le titre vient d'une chanson de So Groovy et ça ne m'appartient pas non plus.

C'est ma petite fanfic de l'été, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le pairing Luna/Ginny et pour une fois il y a aucun TW, aucun drama, rien de dépressif. Oui (à celleux qui commencent à me connaitre), pour une fois, j'ai écrit une fanfic joyeuse !

Mes persos ont tous plus de vingt ans et imagine-toi une Ginny "pulpeuse". Un grand merci à mon ami qui a corrigé mes fautes et m'a encouragée à écrire, et un autre grand merci à ma meilleure amie qui m'a inspirée le caractère de Ginny.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Canibal Lady**

* * *

 _Partie 1_

* * *

Le mois de septembre n'avait pas apporté des températures plus clémentes : le soleil tapait haut et fort dans le ciel et, en ce jour de pré-rentrée, Luna pria pour que son déodorant ne la lâche pas. Elle respira un grand coup en avisant le bâtiment en pierre devant elle. Il n'était pas aussi moderne que celui de son ancienne fac, récemment rénovée, il avait même une allure assez austère.

Elle traversa l'allée, traînant son lourd bagage derrière elle. Elle gravit les marches en serrant les dents, la bandoulière de son sac de voyage lui sciait l'épaule et de la sueur coulait déjà dans son dos. Elle prit quelques minutes afin de reprendre son souffle, s'essuya le front et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle accueillit l'air frais climatisé en soupirant.

Impossible à rater, un stand était réservé aux nouvelles arrivantes. Il servait à la fois de point de rassemblement et de point de départ pour la visite. 14H00. Pile à l'heure. Elle signa en face de son nom sur le registre puis s'assit sur sa valise. Luna jaugea les filles autour d'elle. Celles-ci venaient toutes d'horizons différents, elle repéra une Indienne, en témoignait son bindi, plusieurs Européennes, une fille à la peau mate, une fille aux origines asiatiques attira son attention. La faute aux animes qu'elle ingurgitait par saisons entières lors de ses vacances. Les Japonaises et les Coréennes l'obsédaient, à présent.

Une grande femme à l'air sévère arriva dans leur direction. Luna se leva et tenta de faire bonne figure alors que sa seule envie était de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le carrelage frais.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis Olympe Maxime, la directrice de l'école Beaux-Bâtons. (Elle jeta un œil sur la liste de présence.) Bien, tout le monde est là. Commençons. »

Avec les autres filles, Luna suivit la directrice, qui marchait à pas pressés. Ses seins ballottaient à chaque mouvement et elle songea qu'elle aurait été judicieux de mettre une brassière.

Olympe Maxime leur présenta l'école, tout en faisant la visite. Une école prestigieuse seulement réservée à l'élite, un bâtiment réservé aux filles dans une partie de la ville et un autre pour les garçons situé à l'autre bout, aucun des cours n'étaient mixtes. Parce qu'une paire de seins risquaient de perturber l'esprit de pauvres jeunes garçons et les détourner de leurs études. L'internat était obligatoire mais les élèves pouvaient rentrer chez elles lors des vacances scolaires.

En plus du bâtiment principal qui accueillait les locaux administratifs ainsi que les dortoirs, il y avait aussi deux autres bâtiments : un réservé aux sciences et aux mathématiques, l'autre à la littérature et au cinéma. Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait, la directrice les guida à l'étage du bâtiment principal. Si Luna avait bien saisi, ils portaient tous un nom et celui-ci se nommait simplement Accueil. Munie d'une feuille, la directrice indiqua à chaque fille dans quelle chambre chacune se trouvait. Les dortoirs n'étaient pas organisés en fonction du niveau d'étude : une première année pouvait se retrouver avec des deuxième années ou même des troisième années. C'était totalement aléatoire. Luna eut une pensée inquiète en se demandant comment elle se ferait des amies si elle ne se retrouvait avec personne de sa classe. Est-ce que les filles plus vieilles allaient la bizuter ? Balancer sa table par la fenêtre et l'enfermer dans les toilettes, comme dans le manga qu'elle avait lu récemment ?Vint enfin son tour. Elle accueillit le verdict avec un sourire crispé et laissa ses camarades d'un jour continuer leur tournée.

La chambre comportait quatre lits, quatre placards, une salle de bain et un toilette. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, celui qui semblait sans propriétaire, et s'assit lourdement. Adieu intimité. Elle essuya une larme imaginaire en songeant à la fin de ses activités masturbatoires et les journées bénies où elle se traînait en pyjama. Mais le pire de tout, maintenant qu'elle allait vivre en communauté, devrait-elle attendre d'avoir fini ses études pour péter quand bon lui semblait ?

Sans entrain, elle commença à défaire sa valise. Son lit lui manquait déjà. Son chat aussi. Mais c'était elle qui avait choisi d'aller dans cette école, une fois sa licence de lettres modernes obtenue tant bien que mal, dans les larmes, les cris et les angoisses. Elle devait se concentrer sur son avenir à présent et décrocher un emploi de journaliste qui lui rapporterait un maximum d'argent afin d'accomplir son rêve : acheter une maison à la campagne et y vivre en ermite, entourée seulement de champs et de ses animaux – surtout des chiens, en fait.

Luna rêvassait en imaginant la race de son futur compagnon, elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Une jeune fille à la crinière de feu s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Ginny. c'est aussi ma chambre, j'ai le lit juste au-dessus du tien, » fit-elle en levant le menton.

Son visage était rempli de tâches de rousseurs, elles descendaient dans son cou et s'étendait même à son décolleté et ses épaules. Intimidée, Luna serra sa main puis finit par sourire.

« Moi, c'est Luna.

\- Enchantée. »

Sans gêne, Ginny s'assit sur le lit de sa nouvelle camarade de chambrée.

« Là, le lit en face, c'est celui de Cho et celui-ci en haut, c'est celui de Hermione. Cho arrive le jour de la rentrée. Elle est très gentille, tu verras. »

Cho ? Une asiatique ? Une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête de Luna.

« T'es en quelle année ? demanda la jeune fille en reprenant le rangement de ses affaires.

\- Deuxième. En sciences. Et j'ai 24 ans, je suis la plus vieille de la chambre… mais pas de la promo ! se rattrapa-t-elle. La plus vieille a 25 ans, et puis de toute façon après c'est impossible d'intégrer l'école à cet âge-là. Et toi ? T'es en première année ?

\- Oui. Je suis en littérature.

\- Magnifique ! Comme Hermione. Cho est en ciné, alors il nous manque juste une mathématicienne pour former un super quatuor. »

Drôle d'ambition.

Ginny babilla encore pendant quelques minutes, lui posa des questions basiques, d'où elle venait, pourquoi avait-elle intégré cette école, si elle envisageait encore une poursuite d'étude ou dans quoi elle voulait travailler.

« Oublie pas que la réunion d'entrée est dans une demi-heure.

\- Y a une réunion d'entrée ?

\- Bah oui. Elle est pas obligatoire mais c'est mieux si t'y vas, et tu peux faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes.

\- Ok, merci du tuyau. »

Si elle se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires, elle aurait le temps de fumer avant la réunion. Luna s'activa donc et roula une cigarette quelques minutes plus tard. Ginny n'avait pas bougé de place et l'observait.

« C'est marrant, je pensais pas que tu fumais. Enfin si, mais des joints.

\- Je fume pas ça, moi, » fit Luna en roulant des yeux.

C'était un petit mensonge. Elle en avait fumé dans sa jeunesse, mais Ginny n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? continua t-elle.

\- A cause de ton look, tout bariolé, tout coloré. Un peu hippie. Et puis t'as l'air perchée.

\- Non, je fume juste des cigarettes, insista Luna.

\- Je peux en griller une avec toi ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça pour la forme. La solitude lui manquait déjà. Et dire qu'elle en avait pour trois ans. Aucune intimité certes, mais je suis garantie d'avoir un job à la sortie, se rappela t-elle. Ça valait bien trois ans d'abstinence de porno et d'obligation à la sociabilité, non ?

Sans un mot, elles descendirent et rejoignirent l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Luna observa Ginny du coin de l'œil et se demanda si elle pourrait s'en faire une amie. Leurs caractères n'avaient pas l'air de différer totalement, bien que la rousse semblait plus extravertie qu'elle. Et puis, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Cho. À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Seraient-elles amies ? Ou plus ?

Deux minutes minutes avant le début de la réunion, Ginny la guida jusqu'au gymnase. Certaines filles étaient venues avec un de leurs parents, d'autres étaient seules, quelques-une accompagnées d'une amie. Ginny lui désigna le siège près d'elle et Luna prit place.

« Crois pas que je te suis, tempéra la rousse, je cherche juste à repérer les gens. Les bonnes meufs, en fait. »

Une lesbienne ? Elle n'en avait pas le look. Arrête avec les clichés, se fustigea instantanément Luna. Toutes les lesbiennes n'avaient pas les cheveux courts et des épaules de camionneurs.

« Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai pas de réel but à par me rincer les yeux. »

Un point commun.

D'autres filles affluèrent encore jusqu'à remplir le gymnase à craquer. Habituée aux écoles mixtes, voir autant de femmes concentrées en un seul endroit déstabilisait Luna. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'y sentir à l'aise après tout, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de virer misandre.

Tout en essayant de repérer les premières années et de noter les informations pertinentes dans son carnet, Luna écouta d'une oreille le discours d'entrée. Presque 100 % des étudiantes sortaient diplômées et plus des trois quarts trouvaient un travail l'année suivant leur diplôme.

« Bah heureusement, chuchota Ginny en se penchant vers elle. Les frais d'inscription coûtent la peau du cul, putain, j'ai pas payé pour rien. »

Un point.

Cette école faisait partie de l'une des plus estimées du pays, la directrice comptait donc sur elles pour continuer de perpétuer cette image.

« Ça va, pas trop de pression. »

Ginny était insupportable à commenter chaque parole d'Olympe Maxime mais curieusement, Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque remarque.

Uniforme obligatoire.

« Je suis sûre que ça l'excite, tous ces chemisiers. »

Garçons interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

« Je suis redevenue vierge en entrant ici. »

Stage dans une entreprise choisie par l'école durant le deuxième semestre de la deuxième année.

« Je vais bientôt passer à la casserole. »

Vinrent ensuite les consignes sur l'assiduité, la tenue en cours et dans l'établissement, les règles de l'internat, où acheter les manuels complémentaires de cours etc. Avec les interventions incessantes de Ginny qui l'avait déconcentrée en permanence et toutes les informations importantes à retenir, Luna quitta la réunion avec l'impression d'être fanée.

« Y a une soirée d'accueil à vingt-et-une heures je crois, tu veux venir ? »

Cesserait-elle un jour de parler ? Et dire qu'elle devrait vivre avec cette fille pendant trois ans… cette perspective l'épuisa d'avance.

« T'as une clope pour moi ? Je devais acheter du tabac aujourd'hui mais j'ai oublié. » Alors que Luna lui tendait mollement son paquet, Ginny demanda : « Je parle trop, non ?

\- Un peu, lâcha la blonde, avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme un tic, et je peux pas m'empêcher de bouger partout. »

Hyperactive en plus. L'énergie de Luna perdit encore en intensité. Cette fille la fatiguait juste par sa présence. Elle chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir.

« Oublie pas, c'est à vingt-et-une heures la soirée et c'est au même gymnase que tout à l'heure. Je vais aller aider au préparatif là, à tout à l'heure peut-être. »

Luna agita faiblement la main tandis que la tornade rousse s'éloignait. Enfin de la tranquillité. Elle profita d'être seule pour appeler son père. Il décrocha alors qu'elle allumait une autre cigarette.

« Allô ?

\- Papa ? c'est Luna. »

Il la bombarda de questions, elle tenta de le rassurer et finalement, elle se demanda qui elle préférait entre son père poule et sa camarade de chambre hyperactive. Elle cherchait encore la réponse quand elle raccrocha.

A pas lents, Luna retourna dans sa chambre. Du couloir s'échappait des brides de conversations venant des chambres, elle aperçut plusieurs filles défaisant leurs valises, des parents se tenant sur le seuil parfois. Elle repensa à l'invitation de Ginny. Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne lui coûtait rien et elle pourrait peut-être rencontrer ses futures camarades de classes.

Alors qu'elle tuait le temps tant bien que mal, on toqua à la porte. Somnolente, Luna se redressa sur son lit et salua mollement la fille qui lui faisait face.

« Luna ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Salut. Hermione. Crois pas que je te stalke, c'est Ginny qui m'a dit que tu devais être là. T'es bien arrivée ? »

Est-ce que toutes les élèves parlaient autant ?

Luna bailla et s'assit sur son lit. Il était à peine dix neuf heures mais elle s'endormait déjà. Le stress, qui l'avait maintenue réveillée jusqu'à présent, redescendait et laissait place à une fatigue immense.

« Oui, ça va, j'ai installé toutes mes affaires. »

Son ventre grogna alors qu'elle se recoiffait tant bien que mal.

« J'ai une question vitale : où et quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Y aura un buffet à la soirée, t'as des restaurants autour du campus et sinon, à la rentrée, le self sera ouvert. »

Dieu soit loué.

Hermione se délesta de son sac à dos et posa sa veste sur le bord de son lit.

« T'es d'ici ? continua la brune.

\- Presque, je vis à une heure de l'école. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa un porte monnaie d'un rouge criard.

« J'vais m'acheter à manger, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

L'estomac de Luna se manifesta. Elle acquiesça.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant mais, du métro jusqu'à l'école, la rue était bordée de restaurants et bistro. Ginny l'amena devant un du nom d' « Albus ».

« J'adore la bouffe qu'ils servent ! Leurs falafels, c'est mon péché mignon. Bon, ok, le serveur est mignon malgré sa cicatrice... Mais chelou, je crois qu'il est chéper un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parfois il marmonne tout seul en disant qu'il est l'élu.

\- L'élu de quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

C'était un restaurant tout étriqué, à la devanture miteuse. Celui qui semblait être le gérant, un homme à la barbe interminable – pas très hygiénique, pensa Luna – les accueillit avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, un falafel, s'il vous plaît, commanda mécaniquement Hermione, habituée.

\- Et vous ?

\- Pareil, » fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Elle accueillit son falafel des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle remercia le patron avec un sourire avant de faire demi-tour avec Hermione. En 3 bouchées, elle engloutit son encas et se lécha les doigts tandis que sa camarade finissait son repas.

« Dis, y aura à manger à la soirée ?

\- Oui, marmonna Hermione en mâchant.

\- Végé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool. »

Elles rentrèrent se changer au dortoir. Le silence s'étirait entre les deux jeunes filles et Luna ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait. Pourtant en tant qu'inconnues, elles avaient tant de choses à se dire et à découvrir l'une de l'autre, mas Luna demeurait muette. Elle ne se sentait pas tellement d'humeur sociable aujourd'hui. S'être levée tôt, le voyage en train jusqu'à l'école, avoir vu autant de monde en une seule journée l'avait vidée de son énergie. Elle ferait un tour à la soirée, essaierait de trouver une camarade en première année comme elle, puis repartirait se coucher, en essayant d'éviter Ginny, la tornade hyperactive qui parlait trop.

Habillée et maquillée, Hermione lança le top départ. Finalement le silence n'était plus si dérangeant au bout d'un moment, il était même plutôt reposant et le briser semblait être inopportun.

Ginny les attendait devant la porte, dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle agita le bras en l'air.

« Hermione ! Luna ! Enfin ! »

Hermione expliqua qu'elles avaient mangé un morceau avant de venir, Luna se retint de dire qu'elle avait aussi passé un long quart d'heure à se maquiller.

Ginny prit son amie par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur, oubliant l'existence de la blonde. Elle se sentit bizarrement jalouse d'être délaissée de la sorte. Elle suivit les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'au buffet et prit racine à côté de la table croulante de nourriture. Apéritifs, petits fours, cakes au légumes, tartes, elle était au paradis.

Alors qu'elle s'était fixée comme objectif de goûter absolument tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. La bouche pleine, elle se tourna vers l'importune.

« En fait, j'aimerais prendre une part de ça mais tu bloques le passage.

\- Désolée, » fit la blonde en déglutissant.

Elle semblait en première année. Devait-elle lui parler ? C'était peut-être une copine en devenir. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ? Devait-elle attendre que sa future meilleure amie ait fini de manger pour engager la discussion ?

« Je m'appelle Luna, fit la jeune fille.

\- Alicia.

\- T'es en première année ?

\- Oui. »

Laborieux, certes, mais c'était un bon début.

« Quelle filière ?

\- Maths et toi ?

\- Littéraire. Je suppose qu'une amitié est impossible entre nos deux esprits différents. »

Alicia sourit, ses dents ressortaient d'autant plus blanches avec sa peau foncée. Elle prit une poignée de chips.

« Ça peut se tenter. »

Le nœud qui serrait le ventre de Luna depuis le début de la journée se desserra. Elle avait enfin trouvé une compagnonne d'armes. Les deux jeunes filles peinèrent à discuter ensembles et quand Alicia quitta la soirée, ce fut un soulagement pour Luna.

A vingt-deux heures, elle prendrait aussi le large, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure à faire bonne figure et trouver une autre fille à qui parler. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle parcourut la salle du regard, s'attardant sur chacune des personnes présentes, une grande fatigue l'envahit. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours se faire des amies le jour de la rentrée. Assez d'interaction sociale pour la journée. Elle s'éclipsa en douce, une part de cake dans chaque main et alluma une cigarette une fois le seuil de la porte franchie.

« Oh, Luna, je te cherchais. » fit une voix dans son dos.

Pitié, non, elle ne voulait plus parler à personne.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se saisit du briquet en équilibre sur le genou de la blonde, l'effleurant au passage, et alluma une cigarette.

« T'as rencontré des gens ? J'ai vu que tu parlais à une fille à un moment. »

Si elle savait, pourquoi demandait-elle ? Elle la surveillait ou quoi ?

« Oui. Une meuf en première année de maths.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je me demandais de quoi vous parliez. »

Elle la surveillait vraiment. Psychopathe, en plus.

Luna haussa les épaules.

« On faisait juste connaissance. »

Elles tirèrent quelques bouffées en silence.

« Et ça va sinon ? »

Luna avala la grosse boule bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Ça va. Tout ce changement, ça me fait bizarre mais ça va. »

Ginny posa sa main sur le genou de Luna, qui sursauta. Elle considéra la main posée sur elle, partagée entre l'envie de la repousser et de la garder.

« Ça va aller. Tu vas t'habituer, ça va passer. Je l'ai ressenti aussi.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Tu sais, je suis là pour toi. Je veux qu'on soit amies.

\- ...Merci. » Un silence puis Luna se rendit compte qu'elle devait lui répondre. « Je veux qu'on soit amies aussi. »

Elle avait répondu cela plus par politesse que par réelle envie.

Le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un sourire, ses tâches de rousseau roulaient sur sa peau.

« Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer, » dit Luna pour se débarrasser d'elle.

La rousse pressa plusieurs fois son genou, le contact dérangea autant qu'il intrigua Luna. Elle évitait normalement tout contact physique.

« Salut.

\- Salut. »

La jeune fille savoura sa solitude sur le chemin du retour, elle se glissa sans bruit dans les couloirs vides et noirs. Après toute l'agitation de cette journée, le calme et la noirceur la rassurait. Sans un bruit, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle puis s'effondra sur son lit. La boule de pleurs qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil explosa, elle fondit en larmes, son oreiller serré contre sa poitrine. À chaque sanglot, elle expulsait le stress de son corps, la libérant de ce sentiment oppressant. Elle se surpris à s'imaginer dans les bras de Ginny, la consolant. C'était plutôt normal, en fait, Hermione et Alicia paraissaient trop froides et peu tactile pour ce genre de contact. A court de larmes, elle finit par se relâcher et s'endormir, bienheureuse.

* * *

Cependant, lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures, sa félicité s'était envolée. Elle songea sérieusement à l'importance de ses études et finit par se persuader qu'une demie heure de sommeil en plus ne nuirait pas à sa future carrière professionnelle. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Hermione, qui lui secoua la jambe alors qu'elle se rendormait.

« Allez, debout ! C'est la rentrée, t'as pas le droit d'être en retard ! »

Luna grogna, elle glissait à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, elle aurait vraiment dû se coucher plus tôt la veille.

« Luna, Ginny, debout grosses feignasses ! »

Excédée, Hermione finit par tirer sa couverture et ouvrir les volets de la chambre.

« Salope, gémit Ginny, l'oreiller sur le visage.

\- Toi-même. »

Alors que Luna se traîna jusqu'au réfectoire d'un pas hésitant et les yeux mi-clos, Ginny débordait déjà d'énergie. Elle s'assit en face de la blonde en sifflotant.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Non. C'était pas assez, » soupira Luna, le nez dans son café.

Toujours endormie, Luna observa sa camarade de chambre engloutir deux chocolatines, un croissant et un bol de céréales.

« Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, finit par dire la rousse en posant les mains sur son ventre.

\- Non, tu cr- »

Elle fut interrompue par un rot retentissant.

« Désolée, » fit la jeune fille le visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Même si elle était dans une école réputée, sa rentrée ressembla à toutes celles qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant. Elle fit la connaissance de Padma, une fille dans sa filière, elle lui présenta Alicia à la pause du midi et quand la journée toucha à sa fin, Luna avait le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment de fierté : elle était parvenue à la fin de sa journée et s'était trouvé une deuxième compagnonne d'armes. A dix-huit heures trente, les trois jeunes filles fumaient une cigarette devant le bâtiment Accueil quand Ginny les rejoignit.

« Salut ! »

Elle était toujours aussi pétillante que le matin. Mais quel était son secret ? Et en plus, son fond de teint était toujours en place malgré la chaleur.

Ginny se planta devant les trois jeunes filles en souriant.

« Quelqu'un a une clope pour moi ? J'ai oublié de me racheter un paquet. »

Elle avait déjà sorti la même excuse à Luna la veille. Padma lui tendit une Marlboro.

Curieuse comme tout, Ginny questionna les nouvelles connaissances de sa camarade de chambre avec un sourire charmeur, qui fit tomber Alicia et Padma dans ses filets. Luna se demanda si le charme de Ginny finirait par agir sur elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle voulut partir, Padma eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper de la toile d'araignée de la rousse, Alicia vint à son secours :

« Au fait, Padma, tu devais pas appeler ta sœur après les cours ?

\- Si, si ! Elle doit s'inquiéter, d'ailleurs, je devais le faire bien plus tôt. Bon ! Je vous laisse, à demain !

\- A demain, firent les filles en chœur.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, j'vais manger au resto avec mes colocs. »

Quelle fraternité, se dit Luna en hochant la tête.

« A demain. »

Quand les deux jeunes filles se furent éloignées, Ginny tenta de mobiliser l'attention de Luna.

« Elles sont sympas tes copines !

\- Oui. »

Ginny tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, elle semblait pensive. Le regard de Luna s'égara sur le chemisier de sa camarade, il avait du mal à contenir sa poitrine et une partie de son ventre et alors qu'elle s'abîmait dans la contemplation des seins volumineux de la rousse, cette dernière finit par exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

« Je suis un peu jalouse... j'espère que je resterai ton amie préférée. »

Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, à peine copines à vrai dire car elles se connaissaient à peine. Mais Luna hocha la tête et rentra dans son jeu sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille, ou qu'elle voulait tester ses limites sur son étrange attirance-répulsion envers sa camarade de chambre.

« Bien sûr. »

Quelque chose s'agita en elle lorsque Ginny sourit. Son sourire éclatant valait bien un petit mensonge, et elle serait même prête à en raconter d'autres.

* * *

Lors du repas du soir, Luna retrouva Hermione et Ginny au self. Elles s'installèrent à une table libre avec leurs plateaux. Luna n'avait pas oublié leur quatrième coloc : Cho, la fameuse Cho qui satisferait sa lubie déplacée sur les asiatiques.

« Elle est pas là, Cho ?

\- Si, si, elle arrive, lança Ginny la bouche pleine, qui avait déjà commencé à manger,

\- Elle est toujours en retard, comme une certaine personne ici, hein, dit Hermione en se tournant vers la rousse.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Luna se contenait de jeter des coups d'œil dans la salle toutes les deux minutes, elle se limita alors de quelques regards stratégiques toutes les cinq minutes et sa technique finit par payer car elle aperçut une asiatique se diriger dans leur direction. Le cœur battant, elle plongea le nez dans son assiette et guetta le moment opportun pour le relever.

« Salut !... Oh, salut toi. »

C'était son moment de gloire ! Luna redressa le visage et prit son air le plus charmant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Luna. »

Fallait-il qu'elle précise qu'elle était leur nouvelle coloc ou cela était-il trop évident. Trop _obvisous_ , décida t-elle.

Cho s'assit en diagonale d'elle. Mine de rien, Luna la détailla et fut enchantée par la vision de sa nouvelle crush. Ginny la sortit de sa rêverie :

« Eh, Luna, tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu une de tes copines dire qu'elle allait manger avec ses coturnes, ce serait pas mal qu'on fasse ça nous aussi, non ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla la blonde.

\- Toi, Hermione ?

\- Oui, c'est sympa.

\- Cho ?

\- Je suis toujours partante pour aller manger ! Mais on fait ça vers le milieu du mois, c'est là que je reçois mes bourses.

\- Pas de problème. »

Luna se réjouissait en silence, elle aurait une occasion géniale pour faire la connaissance de Cho et l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Heureusement que personne n'entendait ses pensées, on la prendrait sinon pour quelqu'un de beaucoup trop excessif.

* * *

Sa première semaine de cours se déroula sans événement remarquable le week-end débutait et Luna s'acclimatait à sa nouvelle vie étudiante. Alors que Hermione était de sortie en ville pour voir son copain et Cho à la bibliothèque, Ginny vint la trouver dans leur chambre alors qu'elle terminait un appel avec son père.

« Tu fais du sport ?

\- Non. »

Luna grimaça, elle sentait la suite venir.

« T'as envie d'en faire ?

\- Pas tellement.

\- Alors, tu viendras pas voir le club de lutte féminine ? » demanda Ginny.

Les commissures de ses lèvres tombaient doucement vers ses pieds. Les yeux de Luna suivirent le même mouvement, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine moulée par le débardeur, sur le bout de hanche découvert où l'habit remontait. Avait-elle la peau douce ? Et des tâches de rousseurs même ici ?

Prise de pitié, Luna lança « oh si, pourquoi pas » avant de le regretter aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas faire de sport et encore moins de la lutte, si elle pouvait éviter le maximum de contact physique avec ses congénères, elle le faisait. Et à sa connaissance, la lutte ne se pratiquait pas sans toucher son partenaire.

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina. Luna voulut sourire aussi puis se rappela qu'elle allait faire de la lutte. Ginny tapa dans ses mains puis attrapa le bras de la blonde.

« Viens, alors ! Viens, je vais te montrer ! »

Sur le chemin jusqu'au deuxième gymnase, celui qui était vraiment réservé au sport, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait proposé ce sport, auparavant jamais pratiqué dans cette école. Il y avait peut-être une raison à cela, pensa Luna. Plusieurs élèves s'échauffaient, d'autres s'entraînaient à faire des prises.

« Bon... super cool, j'ai vu ton club, maintenant je rentre, » fit Luna avec un sourire.

Le seul sport qu'elle pratiquait, c'était le visionnage intensif de série et elle comptait bien ne garder que lui.

« T'es venue jusque là, je te montre au moins une prise.

\- Non, sans façon. »

Le sourire de Ginny se fana en même temps que celui de Luna.

« Je suis pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physique, expliqua celle-ci.

\- C'est moi, y a pas de raison que ça te gêne. »

Si, justement. Elle se sentait toujours bizarre en présence de sa camarade, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment nouveau. C'était un mélange d'attirance, de crainte, de curiosité, d'embarras et de fascination, elle voulait garder ses distances avec elle tout en se sentant irrémédiablement attirée par la rousse comme un aimant. Elle aurait voulu transposer ces sentiments-là à Cho mais à son grand dam, l'asiatique ne remuait rien chez elle. Sa plastique était parfaite mais l'attirance de Luna restait au point mort.

Ginny tapota le tatami à côté d'elle. Le regard de Luna fut attiré à l'endroit où son short remontait le plus haut sur ses cuisses. Elle s'imagina les caresser...

« Je vais te faire une démonstration !

\- Toujours sans façon.

\- Et tu vas la faire avec moi.

\- Non non non.

\- Et avec le sourire en plus.

\- Non, Ginny, s'il te plaît, pleurnicha Luna alors que sa coturne l'entraînait sur le tatamis. Je vais me faire mal au dos. »

Elle tentait de trouver des excuses mais la volonté de Ginny écrasait la sienne. Elle était aussi troublée en songeant au contact rapproché qui l'attendait avec sa camarade. Son visage la brûlait et elle sentait son cœur taper dans sa poitrine.

« Je te promets que je te ferai pas mal. Donc, t'es d'accord pour que je te montre une prise de lutte ? demanda la rousse une fois que Luna fut assise à côté d'elle.

\- Puisque je suis là, fit celle-ci en haussant les épaules, allez. Mais juste une ! »

L'idée de se retrouver contre le corps de Ginny affolait les battements de son corps, une partie d'elle ne songeait qu'à se lever et quitter le gymnase tandis que l'autre rêvait qu'elle la touche à nouveau.

« Mets-toi à genoux face à moi. »

Luna eut envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais elle ne dit rien.

Une fois en position, Ginny planta ses yeux dans ceux de Luna, qui les baissa instantanément, intimidée. Sautant sur l'occasion, Ginny lui attrapa les épaules et la fit basculer sur le tatami, sur le dos. Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle heurtait le sol. Sans douceur, Ginny la fit rouler sur le ventre, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, comme des menottes, elle sentit les mains de celle-ci se nouer dans sa nuque et elle pesa de tout son poids sur la blonde. Luna gémit entre ses dents, compressée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et avait l'impression d'être un sac de patates.

« Essaie de te dégager maintenant, » chuchota Ginny dans son oreille.

Au son de sa voix, Luna sut qu'elle jubilait. C'était son passe-temps favori de montrer des prises de lutte aux nouvelles ? Poussée par un brusque sentiment de jalousie et ne voulant pas lui donner plus longtemps ce plaisir, Luna mobilisa toute sa force, se redressa sur ses genoux et roula sur le côté, Ginny dans son dos. Elles tombèrent lourdement, Luna au-dessus mais toujours prisonnière. Les seins de Ginny s'écrasaient dans son dos et cela lui donna des picotements dans le ventre. Elle reprenait son souffle laborieusement tout en tentent de dégager un de ses bras. Rien à faire, Ginny ne lâchait rien, elle en profita même pour bloquer les jambes de la blonde à l'aide ses siennes.

Pitié, que personne ne la regarde dans cette position mortifiante.

« Fallait pas te retourner, j'en ai profité pour te piéger encore plus.

Luna rigola doucement.

« Dans dix minutes, t'es morte asphyxiée, alors je pense que j'ai gagné. »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de ricaner mais avec difficulté.

« Je reprends mon souffle et tu vas voir. »

Luna avait beau se démener dans tous les sens, les bras et les jambes de Ginny étaient comme des étaux autour des siens. À chaque mouvement, son corps pesait plus lourd contre celui de sa camarade et son dos semblait devenir la partie la plus sensible de son corps. La chaleur et le parfum de sa coturne l'enveloppaient, sa poitrine se frottait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements – c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle bougeait autant – et quand elle se rendit compte que ses fesses se trouvaient au niveau de son pubis, elle manqua d'air. Elle tenta de lui dire « lâche-moi » mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, c'était un réflexe et elle voulait que Ginny continue de presser son corps contre le sien. Le souffle chaud de la rousse chatouillait son oreille, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement dans son dos.

« Ok, maintenant roule sur le côté, » ordonna la rousse.

Ses jambes furent libérées et docilement, la jeune fille s'exécuta en ahanant. À plat ventre contre le tatami, elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Elle colla sa joue moite contre le tatamis et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentrait pour capter toutes les sensations provenant de son dos.

« Tu m'as vidée de toute mon énergie.

\- Et c'est pas fini, s'enthousiasma l'autre. Replis les jambes et appuie toi dessus. »

L'apprentie sumo voulut lui rétorquer d'aller se faire voir une deuxième fois mais elle obéit sans exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Tout doucement Ginny dégagea ses bras, puis avec la même lenteur, elle glissa sa main, puis son bras contre le cou de Luna, toujours immobile. Elle aurait pu se dégager maintenant mais elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Le creux de son coude au niveau de la jugulaire de Luna, Ginny se positionna puis tira d'un coup sec en arrière. Soudainement privée de son air, Luna planta ses ongles dans la peau moucheté de taches de rousseurs. Ginny relâcha un peu la pression.

« Et ça, c'était juste pour le plaisir. »

Ses cheveux entourant le visage de Luna, comme un rideau, la totalité de son corps était en contact avec celui de sa coturne. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais adorait la sensation. La chaleur de Ginny la gagna et envahit son ventre et ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle cessait de lutter, fermait les yeux et s'offrait à ces nouvelles sensations, la rousse la lâcha et roula sur le côté, elle s'allongea les bras en croix et reprit sa respiration.

« Ça m'a fatiguée aussi, » dit-elle sobrement.

Tant bien que mal, Luna se redressa puis se recoiffa.

« C'est trop violent pour moi, la lutte. »

La chaleur et les picotements dans son ventre s'éteignaient doucement. Elle remit son tee-shirt en place et découvrit ses mamelons dressés.

« Mais si t'as un relou de merde qui t'embête, tu sais quoi lui faire ! Tu veux que je te remontre pour que tu sois sûre ? »

Luna n'était pas contre mais la bienséance voulait de refuser l'invitation, alors elle secoua la tête.

Les battements de son cœur reprenaient petit à petit son rythme habituel. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était la première fois que son corps la trahissait de cette manière. Elle souhaitait déjà retrouver le corps de Ginny contre le sien.

« T'as une clope pour moi ? j'ai oublié les miennes dans la chambre. »

Luna osa la regarder dans yeux, croiser le regard de la rousse lui fit comme un pincement au ventre.

« Ah ! Pour une fois, t'en as ! »

Ginny ramena ses cheveux en arrière et sourit. Luna fut comme foudroyée en songeant ô combien Ginny était belle.

« Promis, je ferais quelque chose pour te rembourser. »

* * *

Après avoir vaqué à leurs occupations, toutes les occupantes de la chambre 394 se retrouvèrent dans leur quartier à dix-huit heures et décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant le soir même. Cho dansait dans les bras de Ginny, trop heureuses de se remplir le ventre.

Le plus discrètement possible, Luna comptait ses économies et grimaça en découvrant qu'elle était déjà dans une situation difficile, la faute aux achats des livres de cours. Elle se voyait mal décaler leur sortie alors ses coturnes paraissaient tellement enthousiastes. Elle sombrait dans les affres du désespoir, mais Ginny lui tendit la main depuis son trou sans fond.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? » demanda t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette.

Luna se perdit dans la contemplation de ses cuisses charnues, de son dos musclé, de ses bras pâles. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur la serviette, chacun de ses pas laissait une empreinte humide sur le sol. Ginny serait-elle très en colère si Luna décidait de tirer sur sa serviette ? Son corps l'intriguait, elle voulait satisfaire sa curiosité et découvrir chaque tâche de rousseur.

« J'ai pas trop de sous pour le resto. »

Ginny allait-elle la prendre pour une pauvresse ?

« C'est moi qui t'invite ! (Alors que Luna allait protester, elle rajouta :) T'as vu le nombre de clopes que je te pique depuis le début de l'année ? Ça vaut bien un repas. »

Elle s'approcha de Luna et tapota sa joue dans un geste mi amical mi moqueur.

« C'est ma manière de te rembourser. »

Lavées, habillées, maquillées, les filles sortirent du campus et une fois sur le chemin, Cho demanda :

« Au fait, on mange où ? »

Toutes se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Luna avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était la leader du groupe, même si Ginny avait le plus fort caractère, Hermione était la plus intelligente et réfléchie. Elle-même se définissait comme la suiveuse, l'électron libre ou même la meuf qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle fichait ici, mais elle n'arrivait pas à classer Cho. Peut-être la maman du groupe, elle était si gentille et prévenante avec tout le monde. Ou leur mascotte, elle semblait populaire.

« A la tête de Sanglier. Y a des menus végétariens et flexi-je sais-pas-quoi pour les chieuses comme vous. »

Un nom marrant pour un restaurant qui servait des plats sans viande et poisson. Hermione lança un regard oblique à Luna, mais elle souriait.

Faisant honneur à l'enseigne, une tête de sanglier en bois était accrochée au dessus du nom du restaurant écrit en néons rouges. Une forte odeur de feu de bois flottait dans l'air, la salle était exiguë et sombre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit qui faisait rêver Luna pour un resto entre copines.

« Vous pensez que toutes les normes d'hygiène sont ok ? s'inquiéta t-elle, effrayée, en inspectant les couverts. Je vais attraper la syphilis. Je sens l'odeur de la maladie.

\- Ça va, t'es pas trop mélodramatique, pouffa Ginny en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Au pire, ça renforcera tes défenses immunitaires, » rajouta Cho, à sa gauche.

Les inquiétudes de Luna se dissipèrent quelques peu : Cho était à côté d'elle, enfin elles pourraient faire plus ample connaissance ! Avoir Ginny en face d'elle la chagrinait un peu, elle n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux depuis leur séance de lutte. Et si Ginny avait senti son corps réagir bizarrement ? Et si elle arrivait à lire dans son regard qu'elle rêvait qu'elle la touche à nouveau ?

Cachée derrière la carte, elle parcourait des yeux le menu. Elle finit par choisir le menu Collaporta, surtout composé de légumes, de lentilles et tofu. Le silence s'installa une fois qu'elles eurent rendu leurs cartes au serveur.

« Parle-nous de toi, Luna, » suggéra Ginny en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Grâce à son highlighter, le bout de son nez accrochait la lumière. « T'es pas très bavarde, mais aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion de s'exprimer. »

Luna s'enfonça dans sa chaise et s'entoura de ses deux bras. Les trois filles étaient penchées au dessus de la table, leurs regards braqués sur elle. Intimidée au début, elle se rappela que ses coturnes ne la mangerait pas – la nourriture qu'elles avaient commandée était là pour ça – et se demanda si elle pouvait réussir à les déstabiliser. Elles la prenaient toutes pour une petite fille sage, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était elle la plus perchée du groupe. Luna s'avança et sur le ton de la confidence, débita :

« J'ai une lèvre plus grande que l'autre. Je crois en la réincarnation. On est d'accord que le hentai, c'est de l'art ? Une de mes passions, c'est de découvrir des catégories de porno étrange, et le porno asiat c'est une mine d'or. Parfois, j'aime bien m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un et lui parler de nargoles et de joncheruines juste pour voir à quel point je peux le mettre mal à l'aise – généralement, je fais ça aux hommes qui tentent de me draguer de manière sale et lourde. Je suis accro à la théine. J'avais un crush au lycée et je lui envoyais des lettres anonymes pour lui déclarer mon amour. Je suis aussi accro à mon téléphone, c'est presque l'extension de ma main. Les films d'amour me font pleurer – surtout quand ça se finit bien –, les films d'horreur me mettent de bonne humeur. Limite, je jouis quand je vois des gens qui se font découper (des gens méchants, qui le méritent, hein). Mon occupation préférée, c'est de regarder des séries sur Netflix – en ce moment, je regarde 6 séries en même temps. Mon chat est un mâle mais je lui ai mis un collier rose avec des papillons pour le rendre efféminé. »

Ginny explosa de rire, Hermione paraissait à la fois amusée et horrifiée et Cho souriait de manière goguenarde.

« Quand tu parles de lèvres, tu parles de... ? s'enquit Cho, sans finir sa phrase.

\- Oui, je parle de _là._ »

Elle n'était quand même pas assez téméraire pour parler de sexe ouvertement en public.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, mais t'es la plus fofolle, plaisanta Hermione, une fois la surprise passée. Je suis ravie de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur toi. C'était... peu conventionnel. »

Le serveur coupa court à la discussion quand il déposa un énorme burger garni de deux steaks et autant de tranches de fromages devant Ginny, Luna fit semblant de s'offusquer :

« Et les pauvres animaux alors ? »

Le serveur resta impassible à sa blague, Cho reçut son plat avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Hermione le remercia poliment en prenant son assiette et Luna murmura un merci qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il entendit.

« Mais je pense à eux ! » Un grand sourire étira les lèvres rouge vif de Ginny. « Ils vont bien être bien au chaud dans mon ventre, mon estomac va prendre soin d'eux. »

Elles se souhaitèrent toutes un bon appétit et entamèrent leurs plats.

« Dis, Luna, » commença Ginny.

Ça, c'était la phrase quand elle voulait quelque chose. Elle commençait à bien la connaître.

« Oui ?

\- Depuis qu'on te connaît, tu nous as parlé de long en large de ton chat mais t'as pas un copain ?

\- Seigneur dieu, non ! Je suis misandre !

\- On peut être hétéro et misandre, contra Hermione.

\- Chaud, lâcha Cho.

\- Une copine ?

\- Non plus.

\- Quoi ? Une aussi jolie fille que toi n'a personne dans sa vie ? s'indigna exagérément Ginny, les mains sur les joues.

\- Je suis trop bien pour quelqu'un.

\- Comme Cho !

\- Non ! gronda la dénommée. Moi, ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Comment ça ? » demanda précipitamment Luna.

Ce serait quand même vachement dommage que sa crush soit anti-relations.

« Je m'en fous des relations et du sexe. C'est cool, tu vois, mais c'est pas essentiel à ma vie. »

Elle était anti-relations. En quelque sorte. Merde. Luna réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Maintenant que tu le dis... Ça me ressemble, en fait. J'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Une autre frigide, soupira Ginny.

\- On dit aromantique et asexuelle, articulèrent Hermione et Cho en chœur, excédées.

\- Ça va, je rigole.

\- Mais, ajouta Luna, je suis quand même un peu intéressée. Je veux voir comment c'est, tu vois.

\- Ouais, je vois, acquiesça Cho en piquant un morceau de tofu grillé dans l'assiette de sa voisine. T'es à moitié aro et asexuelle. Traîtresse ! Je pensais avoir trouvé une semblable. » Sans gêne, elle mangea la moitié d'une brochette de légumes avant de la reposer dans l'assiette de sa propriétaire. « C'est pas mal, tes légumes, là, au fait. »

Une partie de Luna était dévastée : son histoire avec Cho était morte avant d'avoir commencé. Enfin, elle pensait surtout cela pour se la jouer mélodramatique, leur rupture imaginaire ne l'affectait pas tant que cela. Ne l'affectait même pas du tout. Elle se demanda si Ginny était aussi anti-relations.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, rythmée par les questions de Ginny auxquelles Luna répondait de bon cœur. Le ventre plein, les quatre jeunes filles rentraient lentement à leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Cho montèrent directement, tandis que Ginny resta devant le bâtiment avec Luna.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Quoi tu veux une clope ? C'est même plus la peine de demander, t'as un abonnement maintenant, plaisanta Luna.

\- J'en veux bien une, mais c'était pas ça.

\- Dis-moi.

\- T'as déjà couché ? »

Luna s'étrangla puis se mit à rire nerveusement. Oh non, son flegme l'abandonnait. Enfin, elle haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Avec un gars.

\- Et ?

\- C'était nul. J'aime pas la bite. C'était un peu tard pour le découvrir, se railla t-elle.

\- Ok, ça m'intriguait vu que t'es un peu comme Cho. Et... avec une fille du coup ? »

La conversation prenait un tournant très bizarre. Elle souleva un sourcil mais répondit néanmoins.

« Jamais.

\- Et ça t'intéresse pas ? »

Luna haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et les sourcils, elle luttait contre une envie incontrôlable de rire. Cette conversation la gênait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Que voulait réellement lui dire Ginny ?

« Si. Mais... Ok, là, c'est généralement le moment où je passe pour une alien – un peu moins vu que Cho me ressemble – : j'ai jamais ressenti de désir de ma vie. Pourtant, j'adore me tripoter et mater du porno, mais coucher avec quelqu'un ça me branche pas.

\- Passionnant ! »

Luna ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle était plus habituée aux gros yeux étonnés, aux bouches horrifiées et des « mais tu n'as pas encore trouvé le bon garçon qui te fera ressentir du désir ! », comme si son absence de désir était une maladie, comme si trouver le saint Graal, LA bite magique qui lui mettrait le feu au corps la rendrait hétéro et « normale », ce qui serait une tâche compliquée étant donné qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à une bite.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle, elles fumèrent dans le silence le plus total pendant plusieurs minutes. Les yeux dans le vague, la rousse semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, son pied battait un rythme qu'elle seule entendait.

« Je te plais ? »

C'était comme si elle venait de lui donner un coup de tête. Sonnée, Luna croassa :

« Quoi ?

\- Je te plais ? Tu me trouves jolie ?

\- Euh... oui ? »

Sa coturne devenait carrément effrayante. La conversation prenait une drôle de tournure. Elle n'était pas psychiatre mais elle avait eu raison en diagnostiquant la psychopathie de Ginny.

« Enfin, je veux dire, oui, je te trouve mignonne, t'es jolie. »

Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que Luna s'interrogeait sur la douceur de ses cuisses, si ses cheveux étaient aussi soyeux qu'elle le pensait et à quoi ses caresses ressemblaient.

« J'ai envie d'être la première fille avec qui tu couches. »

Nouveau coup de tête. De surprise, elle en lâcha même sa cigarette.

« Quoi ? »

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à discuter de cela ?

« On-on va pas coucher ensemble, on se connaît pas !

\- Tu critiques les gens qui couchent avec des inconnus ? demanda Ginny, les sourcils froncés, manifestement vexée.

\- Non non ! Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, c'est très bien qu'ils fassent ça mais moi, c'est pas mon truc. Et puis on est amies, et ça couche pas ensemble, les amies. »

Ginny se fit enjôleuse et lui prit la main. Elle caressa le bout de ses doigts et braqua son regard dans les yeux Luna.

« On peut être plus que ça, »

Pendant une demi-seconde, cette dernière s'imagina contre son amie, dans une étreinte plus rapprochée et plus sensuelle que celle de la matinée. Elle manqua d'air et un picotement remonta le long de son dos.

« On pourrait, » murmura t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle prit soudain conscience que sa jambe touchait celle de Ginny, de sa main chaude, de son regard brûlant et intense. Luna était pétrifiée, emprisonnée par le regard de Ginny, elle n'osait esquisser un geste et la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bon allez, j'arrête de te torturer. Merci pour la clope et bonne nuit ! » s'exclama Ginny en se relevant brusquement.

Elle tapota le sommet de la tête de Luna et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Luna s'était levée en retard. Quand elle déboula dans réfectoire, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que Ginny avait déjà de la compagnie à sa table et donc qu'il ne restait plus de place pour elle. Luna s'installa à l'écart et commença à manger, légèrement froissée.

Bien que vexée, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler Ginny. Elle était folle. Complètement. Quelle genre de personne ferait une proposition de ce type à son amie ? Pourtant, l'idée était loin de déplaire à Luna.

Ginny se leva. Le regard de Luna regard s'attarda sur ses fesses, moulées par son jean. Elle soupira. Ses courbes l'appelaient... Cette nuit, elle avait capitulé : elle cessait de lutter contre les sentiments contraires que lui inspirait la rousse, elle se laissait porter par ses émotions, et la veille, après les avances de Ginny, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à longuement visualiser ce qu'elle et Ginny pourraient faire. La vérité était qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin si. Le porno lesbien avait comblé ses lacunes en matières de sexe, mais elle se demandait si le sexe ressemblait réellement à cela.

Quelle genre de personne ferait une proposition de ce type à son amie ? Et quelle genre de personne accepterait ?

Mais elle en avait envie. Terriblement. Elle n'avait de cesse de s'interroger sur la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne, sur la douceur de ses lèvres, si la paume de sa main pouvait contenir ses œufs au plat – appelé plus communément : seins – et si elle était aussi rousse _là_ , en bas.

Elle soupira. Fit courir ses doigts sur sa gorge. Songea à un scénario où Ginny l'étranglait puis sourit en se traitant de déviante. Ginny l'avait rendue aussi dérangée qu'elle.

« Yo ! fit Cho en s'asseyant à sa table. T'es fatiguée, non ? T'as le visage bouffi et des cernes.

\- Merci, grinça Luna.

\- J'y peux rien si t'es pas top aujourd'hui. »

Comment être top alors qu'une de ses coturnes lui avait proposé qu'elles fassent du sexe ensemble ? C'était inapproprié. Et totalement affriolant.

« J'adore quand tu me parles avec tact. »

A défaut de sortir avec Cho, elle pouvait toujours être amie avec.

« Je vais faire les magasins cet après-midi, tu veux venir avec moi ? De base, faut que j'achète des livres de cours, mais je vais faire un détour par le centre commercial, j'ai besoin de dépenser de l'argent, j'en ai trop. Ça te dit de faire du shopping entre filles ? reformula t-elle en grimaçant de manière rigolote.

\- Ça sera ouvert ? On est dimanche.

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est une putain de ville étudiante, rien n'est fermé.

\- Alors ok, oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Super. »

Elle engloutit plusieurs tartines en quelques bouchées et but la moitié de sa tasse d'une traite. Elle continua :

« Je te préviens que tu vas dépenser une fortune : je suis très persuasive pour pousser à acheter.

\- Je saurais résister à ton don.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu as tout faux. »

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve, elle joua à éviter Ginny, fuis sans avoir l'air et sans se faire voir dès qu'elle l'apercevait, ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque toutes les fois où elle apercevait une rousse et composer un visage normal devant ses deux copines. Luna se voyait mal leur raconter ce qu'il lui arrivait alors qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis trois semaines. Elle termina son cours de soutien, épuisée. Définitivement, le sport, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle retrouva sa coturne vers dix-sept heures, devant le bâtiment Accueil. Luna s'attendait à voit Ginny surgir à tout moment et lui demander une cigarette. Mais à son grand soulagement (et un peu de désespoir), aucune tornade rousse ne surgit et en compagnie de Cho, elle partit calmement en direction du métro.

Dire qu'au début de l'année, elle rêvait d'un moment aussi privilégié avec Cho, et qu'aujourd'hui elle en rêvait avec Ginny. C'était presque drôle. Elle suivit Cho dans plusieurs librairies, puis jusqu'au centre commercial. Les allées étaient presque vide, il y avait surtout des personnes âgées et des familles.

« Je vais te l'avouer à toi, vu qu'on se ressemble, » commença la jeune fille en attrapant le bras de Luna et la rapprochant d'elle – celle-ci se raidit, vaguement dérangée par le contact. Elle voulait repousser Cho mais la bienséance le désapprouvait, alors elle ne fit rien. « J'adore acheter de la lingerie et faire des photos un peu déshabillées.

\- Et t'en fais quoi des photos ?

\- Je les envoie à des gens. Ou je les mets sur un site. »

Il était vrai qu' ne voulait pas forcément dire totalement désintéressé.e par le sexe.

« Drôle d'occupation, pensa Luna à voix haute. S'il faut, y a des gens qui se tripotent sur tes photos... Non, c'est même carrément probable, en fait. Ça te fait rien ?

\- Et alors ? fit Cho en haussant les épaules. C'est pas mon problème. »

Un peu quand même. Luna s'imagina à la place de sa coturne, faisant la même chose mais son imagination se bloqua, elle était incapable de l'imaginer.

Cho l'entraîna dans un boutique au nom pompeux, avec des vendeuses hautaines, et des prix scandaleusement trop élevé pour si peu de tissu. Elle repéra plusieurs ensembles, fit asseoir Luna sur un siège en face de sa cabine d'essayage puis fit coulisser le rideau derrière elle. Luna attendit sagement, les mains sur les genoux, que Cho ait fini de se changer. Elle pensait encore à Ginny et à sa proposition en trois semaines, elle était devenue totalement obsédée. Elle fixa les pieds de Cho et se demanda si en le souhaitant assez fort, elle pouvait faire apparaître Ginny.

Cho tira le rideau. C'était un très bel ensemble. Classique. Rouge. En dentelle. Ensuite elle remarqua que le tissu était plutôt transparent, qu'elle apercevait les mamelons foncés de sa camarade et rougit violemment, incommodée.

« J'ai un tumblr où je poste mes photos, j'ai toute une communauté ! »

Cho tourna sur elle-même, dévoilant un string. Luna ferma à moitié les yeux. Était-elle autorisée à voir autant de peau ? Le corps nu de Cho ne lui plaisait pas, elle souhaitait juste qu'elle se rhabille et qu'elle arrête de se pavaner devant elle. Puis elle se demanda ce que serait sa réaction si elle avait Ginny en face d'elle. Un picotement envahit l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle décida qu'elle préférait largement contempler Ginny plutôt que Cho.

La jeune fille finit par se rhabiller et Luna put à nouveau respirer et voir le monde sans fermer les yeux. Elle les leva au ciel en entendant le prix – totalement indécent – puis les roula quand le regard dédaigneux d'une vendeuse tout en rose la détailla de haut en bas. En sortant, elle fit tomber une pile de culotte, l'air de rien, en souriant.

« Tu veux encore rester ?

\- T'as autre chose à faire ? Je suis surtout là pour t'accompagner. Et en même temps, je découvre un peu la ville.

\- Ok, y a un salon de thé que je veux te faire découvrir. »

Le salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu, lut Luna sur le devant de la vitrine. Les patrons étaient de sacrés rigolos dans ce coin.

Elles s'installèrent en terrasse, Luna commanda un thé au gingembre, au miel, à la cannelle et à la menthe poivrée. Elle se demandait si le gingembre avait de réelle vertu aphrodisiaque lorsque Cho l'interrompit :

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, génial. »

Aussi bien qu'une fille absolument obnubilée par sa camarade de chambre, qui lui avait proposé qu'elles fassent du sexe ensemble.

« Tu penses vraiment que le gingembre, ça marche sur les meufs ? Je veux dire, pour l'excitation, » enchaîna t-elle.

\- Je pense, vu que ça apporte du sang pour l'érection, et vu qu'il en faut aussi pour les meufs, alors je pense que oui. »

La question était maintenant : devait-elle éviter le gingembre ou en faire une cure ? D'un côté, elle passerait peut-être moins de temps à imaginer le corps de Ginny, mais de l'autre, eh bien, elle ne voulait certainement pas arrêter de l'imaginer. Elle se garda bien d'en faire part à Cho elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour lui parler de ses problèmes personnels.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'elle rentrèrent sur le campus. Cho déposa ses emplettes dans sa chambre puis elles filèrent au réfectoire rejoindre Hermione et Ginny, qui semblaient prises dans une discussion animée. En s'asseyant à côté de Hermione, Luna n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté de la personne qu'elle redoutait tant. Peut-être qu'en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Ginny ne la remarquerait pas. Mais Ginny la remarqua et lui sourit.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? questionna Cho en commençant à manger.

\- De la peine de mort. On a deux avis très divergent du coup impossible de se mettre d'accord ou de discuter.

\- Waouh. Super sujet. J'adore. Ça me met de bonne humeur, » ironisa la brune.

Luna eut un pincement dans le ventre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce Ginny lui saute dessus, mais quand même. Était-elle déjà revenue sur sa décision ?

* * *

Le lundi et le mardi se passèrent sans incident remarquable.

Le mercredi, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny au détour d'un couloir et celle-ci lui demanda, un air faussement abattu , « bah alors, tu m'évites ? Je te vois plus à par aux repas. ». A partir de ce moment-là, Luna décida de passer plus de temps en compagnie de la rousse afin de ne pas paraître suspecte et d'étudier son comportement. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié sa proposition. Cette éventualité chagrinait Luna. Elle voulait bien, elle. Mais il lui fallait juste du temps pour se lancer et accepter cette idée.

Le jeudi, Luna resta une demie heure plantée devant son bâtiment, une cigarette à moitié allumée dans la main, à attendre Ginny qui ne vient pas.

Le vendredi, elle était désespérée et persuadée que Ginny avait oublié son existence – et son projet, ce qui était franchement dommage car durant toute la semaine, ses mots avaient tourné en permanence dans la tête de Luna et elle n'avait eu cesse de s'imaginer contre son corps, parfois dévêtu parfois non, mais le plus souvent dévêtu. Explorant chaque parcelle, embrassant ses lèvres, son ventre, son cou, imaginant leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs respirations précipitées. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la rousse, une horde de fantasmes déferlaient dans sa tête, certains plus osés que d'autres. Et alors que l'idée de mourir vierge ne l'avait jamais gênée, à présent, elle lui donnait envie de pleurer. À l'évidence, Ginny était dérangée et elle avait rendu Luna aussi dérangée qu'elle

A la fin des cours, elle retrouva Alicia devant le bâtiment de mathématiques. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe et profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

« Luna ? »

Si sa copine lui faisait une remarque sur ses cernes, elle lui parlerait de ce rêve prémonitoire qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, où des joncheruines lui dévoraient goulûment le cerveau. Peut-être qu'elle tournerait sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de lui parler la prochaine fois. Et elle aimerait bien que Ginny tourne plusieurs fois sa langue dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ok stop.

« Ça va ? »

Si on exceptait le fait qu'elle avait une envie furieuse de se masturber et qu'elle ne savait plus comment assouvir ses envies depuis qu'elle vivait en communauté, alors oui ça allait.

« Quoi ? »

Luna ouvrit un œil.

« Je sais pas si c'est ton état normal mais je te sens ailleurs. Je sais que tu fumes pas, mais t'es sûre que tu prends pas un truc ? Allez, avoue. »

Quelle mauvaise amie elle faisait ! Elle n'avait pas compris qu'Alicia s'inquiétait.

Luna réfléchit quelques secondes en refermant les yeux. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de se confier à quelqu'un et d'avoir un avis, parce que ce n'était certainement pas à son père à qui elle allait demander conseil ni à Padma qui était sacrément prude.

Alors Luna se confessa.

« Histoire de fou, lâcha Alicia à la fin de son récit. Mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle a oublié ?

\- Ben oui ! s'exclama Luna, une main sur le front, mimant un évanouissement. Elle m'en a plus parlé, elle me regarde plus et elle m'évite !

\- Ou peut-être que c'est pas une forçeuse, tempéra la brune.

\- Ah. Certes. j'avais pas songé à ça.

\- Et peut-être qu'elle t'évite parce que tu l'évites, ajouta Alicia sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

\- Je l'évite pas. »

Alicia leva un sourcil. L'autre capitula :

« Ok. Un peu.

\- T'as envie, toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vois pas où est le problème. »

Luna se retint de lui dire que bien sûr, elle ne voyait pas le problème vu que sa vie était simple, rangée, fade et insipide, que tout était simple et sans problème. Mais elle se tût.

Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que tout paraissait simple.

« Ben.. j'ose pas lui dire. Tu sais, que je veux coucher avec elle. Ou quoi qu'on va faire.

\- Fais-lui comprendre.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Luna, une deuxième fois, sur un ton plus aigu. Je vais aller la voir, lui peloter un sein et elle comprendra. »

Finalement, elle le pensait la vie d'Alicia était nulle, ennuyeuse, et sans intérêt.

Alicia éclata de rire.

« C'est direct ! Y a des manières plus douces aussi, tu sais. Genre la discussion. Ou tu lui prends la main, tu vois, ou un truc dans le genre. »

Ok, peut-être qu'elle ne le pensait pas après tout. Sa semaine stressante et son corps sous tension la rendaient méchante. Alicia se souciait vraiment d'elle et de sa vie sexuelle en construction.

« Merci Alicia, fit Luna en posant une main sur son genou. Tu – enfin pas toi directement, mais grâce à toi – vas faire découvrir à mon vagin, rempli de toiles d'araignées, des horizons nouveaux ! »

Alicia grimaça.

« Et dire qu'au début, je pensais que c'était toi la plus prude et coincée de nous trois.

\- Je crois que je t'aime, continua Luna, le regard brillant. Elle attrapa brusquement la main d'Alicia, la déséquilibrant. Non, j'en suis sûre, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Alicia grimaça une seconde fois puis se remit à rire à gorge déployée.

Le dimanche soir, soit une semaine après la proposition de Ginny, Luna décida de l'attendre sur les marches du bâtiment Accueil, elle aurait aussi pu l'attendre dans la chambre mais la présence de Hermione ou Cho aurait vaincu le peu de courage qu'elle possédait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas avoir : elle souhaita de toutes ses forces ne pas la voir et, comme par magie, Ginny apparut. Elle sourit en la voyant arriver, une barquette de frites dans une main, un cornet contenant du poisson dans l'autre, et lui fit de grand gestes. Ginny la rejoins puis s'assit un peu trop loin d'elle à son goût.

Par quoi devait-elle commencer ? « Écoute, Ginny, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et je suis pour. » Peux mieux faire. « Je ne sais pas de quelle manière mais tu m'as trafiquée le cerveau, et je suis curieuse maintenant : c'est quand qu'on couche ? » Trop brutal. « Tu sais, j'ai fantasmé sur nous deux toute la semaine dans des positions lubriques, on fait ça dans ton lit ou le mien ? » Ça manquait cruellement de tact. « Ginny, tu pensais vraiment ce que t'as dit la semaine dernière ? J'y ai réfléchi et… ça me tente. » Parfait !

Elle ouvrit la bouche… mais fut incapable de produire un son. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle toussa, mais sa voix ne coopéra pas. Soudain, son cœur s'emballa et elle eut du mal à respirer.

« Ça va ? demanda t-elle en dépit de cause à sa camarade.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, fit l'autre en brandissant sa barquette de frites. Je viens de manger un kebab et maintenant, j'ai droit à un fish and chips, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. »

Luna essaya de piquer une frite discrètement.

« Et ce soir, je vois mon frère. Tu sais que c'est le copain de Hermione ? Ils se sont rencontrés grâce à moi. »

Luna acquiesça en chipant une autre frite. Elle brûlait d'envie d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait, mais c'était comme si une boule lui obstruait la gorge.

« Tu penses que tu vas finir tes frites, alors ? Vu que t'as déjà mangé et que tu manges avec ton frère…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Rien du tout ! Mais j'ai faim.

\- Ouvre la bouche. »

D'abord réticente, Luna ouvrit la bouche. En souriant, Ginny déposa une frite chaude sur sa langue et Luna fut presque déçue qu'elles ne rejouent pas la scène dans La belle et le clochard, même si ça serait plus dégoûtant que romantique.

Finalement, l'heure où Ginny dût partir arriva sans que Luna puisse lui parler réellement. Elle la regarda s'éloigner, le ventre plein, en se traitant d'idiote.

* * *

Une autre semaine débuta et sa relation avec Ginny en était toujours au même point. Luna n'arrivait pas à dormir, Ginny remplissait toute sa tête, monopolisait la moindre de ses pensées et dès qu'elle laissait son esprit s'égarer, se concentrer sur autre chose que sa respiration, elle se voyait dans un corps-à-corps sensuel avec la rousse.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir pour une balade nocturne à cause de l'heure avancée, alors elle lisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur internet afin de tuer le temps. Experte en arômes de café colombien et un doctorat en plantage de tomates plus tard, et le sommeil ne venant toujours pas, elle lança une de ses séries. Elle chercha sous son oreiller et y dénicha ses écouteurs. Alors qu'elle enfonçait une oreillette, un grincement attira son attention. Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille. Ça venait du lit du Ginny, elle semblait se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens. La pièce s'illumina faiblement, elle devait sans doute aussi utiliser son téléphone, en proie à l'insomnie. Luna remit un écouteur mais un son l'interpella de nouveau. Elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir si Ginny continuait son manège, elle voulait lui dire de faire moins de bruit mais n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Peut-être qu'en donnant un coup de pied dans le matelas… ? Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, contemplant le lit au dessus de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, écouta le silence qui était revenu... puis les écarquilla. Si au début, elle avait cru que Ginny écoutait de la musique, à présent, elle était certaine que non. Le son lui parvenait de manière étouffé cependant elle était formelle : Ginny et elle partageaient le même amour pour le porno. Serait-il vraiment malvenu si elle lui demandait ses catégories préférées ? Oui, totalement. Luna n'était pas censée être réveillée. Et même si elle l'était, elle était aussi censée ne pas balancer à Ginny qu'elle l'avait entendu se masturber.

Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle aurait pu se boucher les oreilles, mais cela aurait fait trop de bruit. Oh, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si entendre Ginny la dérangeait. Enfin, une partie d'elle était horrifiée mais elle était écrasée par celle qui ne voulait rien rater du spectacle sonore.

Luna fixait les ténèbres devant elle, espérant que sa ténacité lui donnerait la capacité de voir à travers le matelas, de voir Ginny se caresser et son corps onduler contre les draps. Une minute... C'était vraiment des soupirs qu'elle entendait ? La respiration saccadée de sa coturne ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Un délicieux picotement gagna son ventre, une chaleur inonda l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'étaient les même sensations qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la démonstration de lutte de Ginny. Aussi doucement qu'elle put, elle se trémoussa sur son lit. Elle serra les dents et lutta contre l'envie de bondir hors de son lit et de rejoindre Ginny. De l'aider dans sa tâche. Par pur altruisme, bien évidemment.

Elle serra les cuisses afin de contenir le feu qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre, en vain, et s'imaginer Ginny, haletante et à moitié nue ne l'aidait certainement pas.

Comme mue d'une volonté propre, sa main glissa sur le drap et s'immisça sous le tissu de sa culotte. Elle eut un frisson lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent son sexe brûlant eu humide. Elle entendait les soupirs étouffés de Ginny, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle en avait mal. Te touches pas, pense plus à Ginny, se réprimanda la jeune fille. Pourtant, presque malgré elle, ses doigts se mouvaient de haut en bas, effleurant parfois son clitoris. Elle étouffa son souffle en se mordant les doigts. Ginny remplissait occupait toutes ses pensées en se concentrant assez, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que c'était sa main qui la touchait. Si Luna fermait les yeux et qu'elle se concentrait très fort, elle pouvait l'imaginer derrière elle, collée à son dos, ses doigts dans sa bouche à la place des siens et sa main à la place de la sienne qui lui procurait une extase si intense. Elle finit par arrêter de lutter contre son fantasme et s'abandonna dans les bras imaginaires de la rousse. Ses gestes se firent plus hésitants, sa main tremblait de plaisir, il était tellement fort qu'elle avait dû mal à se focaliser sur Ginny. Elle haletait entre ses dents lorsque des fourmillements remontèrent le long de ses jambes, un grand blanc envahit sa tête et son corps se crispa lorsqu'un puissant orgasme la secouait. Essoufflée et étourdie, elle retomba sur son lit.

Elle avait franchi le point de non-retour, elle ne regarderait plus jamais Ginny de la même manière. Et ses coturnes aussi si elles avaient écouté ses activités masturbatoires.

Oh pitié, que Ginny n'ait rien entendu.

Non, en fait, que Ginny n'ait rien raté du spectacle.

Qu'elle le sache. Peut-être que sa coturne le verrait comme un signal, « my body is ready ».

* * *

Mais, comme à son habitude, le petit-déjeuner fut mortellement ennuyeux et personne ne fit allusion aux incidents de la nuit passée. Peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'avait rien entendu, se dit Luna, peut-être qu'elle était la seule perverse au courant.

Elle jetait de fréquents coup d'œils à Ginny et tenter de décrypter chacun de ses gestes mais son examen ne lui appris que ce qu'elle savait déjà : Ginny était sacrément jolie et elle était beaucoup trop obsédée par la jeune fille.

A la pause déjeuner, Alicia l'attendait au coin fumeur. En la voyant arriver, elle la scruta de haut en bas et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Luna secoua la tête, une main sur le cœur : non, il ne s'était rien passé, elle était toujours aussi extra vierge que l'huile d'olive. Luna lui raconta sa tentative minable de dialogue et édulcora son moment de perdition qui l'avait agité pendant la nuit. Alicia secoua la tête et lui dit qu'elle était une cause perdue, ce que Luna n'apprécia pas du tout elle avait besoin de soutien, pas de quelqu'un qui la rabaisse. Vu qu'elle n'était plus à ça près, elle décida de se la jouer mélodramatique et ignora Alicia le restant de la journée.

La journée de cours toucha à sa fin et Luna songeait à se réorienter dans un couvent pour nonnes, puisque sa vie sentimentale ne ressemblerait jamais à rien. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression d'avoir le visage froissé – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait passé sa journée à enchaîner les cigarettes et qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se tartiner de crème hydratante ce matin.

Elle abandonna Alicia, avec qui elle était désormais en froid, et Padma dès 17h30 et fila dans sa chambre. Par chance, aucune fille n'était encore rentrée. Elle songea un instant à s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny, s'entourer dans sa couette et plaquer son oreiller contre son visage cependant, elle serait bien en peine de trouver une excuse crédible si on la surprenait dans cette position inconfortable. Par dépit, elle prit place sur son propre lit et fixa le mur en face d'elle.

Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny. Ça arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Ginny Ginny Ginny. Elle n'arrivait pas à trancher, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer lorsqu'elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse et que tous leurs contacts avaient été platoniques pour le moment. Devait-elle se sentir soulagée ou inquiète d'être aussi envoûtée par la rousse ?

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloirs, elle se tendit puis se relâcha lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Son cerveau reprit sa litanie obsessionnelle. Peut-être qu'elle devait sérieusement envisager de prendre une retraite dans un couvent… Dieu et sa bienveillance lui enlèverait toutes les mauvaises pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Ginny rentra dans la chambre, accompagnée de Cho, alors que Luna se renseignait sur internet à propos des conditions pour devenir sœurs. Son regard remonta le long de ses jambes, s'accrocha dans la chevelure rousse, s'arrêta brièvement dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, caressa les avants-bras et les mains. Oh… finalement, elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de Dieu, ses pensées perverses lui plaisaient après tout.

« Alors, ta journée ? » demanda Cho en se laissant tomber sur le lit, le visage crispé.

Luna haussa les épaules.

« Normale et toi ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dieu bienveillant, ses coturnes l'étaient déjà assez.

« Non, ça va pas ! s'écria Cho, faisant sursauter les deux filles. Je pisse du sang par la chatte chaque fois que je fais un mouvement et j'ai mal ! comment tu veux que ça aille ? »

Pas si attentionnées que ça, en fait.

« Faut que tu mettes un bouillotte ou un truc chaud vers là où tu sens les crampes, bredouilla Luna d'une petite voix.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu vas rien me chercher ?

\- A vos ordres, caporal ! » se moqua la blonde, obéissant tout de même.

Elle n'avait qu'une serviette de bain à disposition. Elle la passa sous l'eau, se brûla un peu les mains à cause de la température élevée et la balança au visage de Cho, qui couina. Elle voulait bien lui rendre service mais elle n'était pas son chien.

« Merci, murmura cette dernière. j'ai tellement mal que je suis pas moi-même. Excusez-moi. »

Excuses à moitié acceptées.

En position fœtale, Cho se tourna vers le mur, sa serviette contre son ventre et ne dit plus un mot.

Quand elle entendit Luna se rouler une cigarette, Ginny se pencha par dessus son lit, ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage.

« Luna ? Tu m'en passes une, s'il te plaît ?

\- T'as cru que j'étais une banque à tabac ? »

Oups. Elle avait pensé à voix haute. L'attitude de Cho l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur.

« Ça va ? » demanda la rousse en sautant au pied de son lit. Elle s'assit précautionneusement à côté d'elle, mais suffisamment loin pour battre en retraite si elle le devait. « Je te sens fébrile. »

Luna soupira. Elle se voyait mal expliquer son comportement déviant à la principale concernée. Alors qu'elle fixait ses genoux, une envie de pleurer l'envahit. Peut-être que si elle pleurait, Ginny la prendrait dans ses bras. Et qu'elle lui caresserait les cheveux. Ou plus. Mais il faudrait qu'elle explique la raison de sa tristesse…. Fallait-il vraiment une raison pour pleurer ? On pouvait bien sourire sans raison, alors pourquoi pour pleurer ? Ça relâchait les tensions, ça enlevait le maquillage, ça hydratait le visage. Que des bons côtés.

Alors elle ouvrit la vanne et se mit à pleurer. Ginny se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Le front contre son épaule, Luna voulut sourire à travers ses larmes mais elle était bien trop triste pour cela. Elle se cramponna à Ginny et noya sa peine en calant sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait misérable mais les seins de Ginny lui donnaient un aperçu de paradis.

* * *

Les occupantes de la chambre 394 prévirent un apéritif en ville. Le bar se nommait Honeydukes et était réputé pour servir les meilleurs bières de la ville. Cho râlait un peu : elle voulait absolument sortir le jeudi, jour des soirées étudiantes, mais Hermione avait refusé catégoriquement : elles avaient des cours à assumer le lendemain et elle était certaine que personne ne sortirait de son lit après une nuit de débauche.

Vendredi arriva bien assez vite, Luna ne rêvait que d'une seule chose – et non, ce n'était pas du corps de Ginny, pour une fois – : faire une sieste, voire un coma. L'action de maintenir ses paupières ouvertes un certain temps lui demandait trop d'effort, de même que se tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes sans l'aide d'un mur ou d'un poteau.

Allongée sur son lit, elle écoutait Ginny prendre sa douche, elle somnolait doucement bercée par le bruit de l'eau. Hermione était encore à l'étude, Cho dormait dans son lit, le front contre le mur. Sa tête s'enfonçait doucement dans l'oreille, au fur et à mesure que le sommeil la gagnait… Puis le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla, Ginny sortit de la salle de bain dans un courant d'air chaud.

« Luna, tu peux me coiffer s'il te plaît ? »

L'intéressée ouvrit un œil, à la frontière entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Ginny était penchée au dessus d'elle, elle sentait bon. Luna referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir.

« Allez, coiffe-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle secoua la blonde par les épaules, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. celle-ci grogna, mais elle accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

« Mmmh, prends ta brosse, » fit Luna, la bouche pâteuse.

Encore ensommeillée, elle bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux, but à la tasse qui portait son nom, posée sous son lit, puis se tapota les joues. Ginny revint, une brosse dans la main, et s'assit lourdement, le matelas s'abaissa tandis que les ressorts grincèrent.

« Oups, » fit-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Luna se plaça derrière elle et rassembla la lourde masse de cheveux mouillés dans le dos, et commença par les pointes. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient à chaque passage de la brosse et roulaient sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts effleuraient la nuque de Ginny parfois par accident, puis elle finit par se dire que Ginny se ferait pas la différence entre un contact accidentel et un volontaire, alors elle laissa traîna ses doigts. Elle se laissa envelopper par l'odeur de son après-shampoing et son déodorant, la peau de Ginny l'appelait, presque malgré elle, elle s'avançait. Et cette peau pâle qui la torturait... Elle se demandait si ses taches de rousseur avaient du relief. Avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve, elle se vit décaler les épais cheveux de Ginny sur une épaule et approcher ses lèvres de celle qui était libre.

Elle resta un moment suspendue, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, sans pouvoir se lancer. Elle ferma les yeux...

Et perdit le contrôle de son corps à l'instant même où sa bouche rencontra la peau nue de sa coturne. Elle huma à plein poumons son parfum et embrassa plusieurs fois le carré de peau qui la tentait tant. Ginny s'alanguit contre elle, elle glissa une de ses mains dans son dos et effleura la cuisse de Luna. La main de celle-ci se crispa dans les cheveux de Ginny – les longues minutes qu'elle avait passé à démêler les nœuds venaient d'être réduit à néant –, de son autre main, elle appuya sur l'épaule de Ginny pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

C'était un festival de sensations, un feu d'artifice concentré au niveau de ses lèvres. Téméraire, elle lécha la courbe du cou avant de le recouvrir de baiser, Ginny pivota d'un coup brusque et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Malgré elle, Luna laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Enfin ! Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était arrivé. La bouche de Ginny était chaude et douce, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue de son amie rencontrer la sienne. Luna voulait se rapprocher encore plus de Ginny, l'envie d'être contre son corps la tenaillait, de sentir sa chaleur, d'être enveloppée par son odeur. Ginny lui mordit gentiment la langue, puis la lèvre inférieure, Luna se laissa faire, tremblante, les yeux fermés. Une chaleur infernale montait dans son bas-ventre. Elle se retenait de sourire à pleine dents. C'était enfin la consécration de leur drôle de jeu de drague.

Ginny l'embrassa dans le cou et la serra fortement contre elle. Son entrejambe pulsait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu à la place. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses lèvres et ses mains de sa coturne, trop envoûtée, trop effrayée que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Ginny s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres brillaient, elle souriait.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Hermione décida de rentrer, elles se séparèrent vivement et chacune reprit sa place. Luna entreprit de défaire les nouveaux nœuds qu'elle avait provoqué.

« Bien ? demanda la jeune fille studieuse en déversant son sac de cours sur Cho, afin de la réveiller.

« Bien, » répondirent en chœur Ginny et Luna.

Durant le repas, Luna n'osa pas lever les yeux vers sa camarade, effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Et si Ginny s'était moquée d'elle ? Et si mettre Luna dans son lit était juste un pari ? Pourtant, quand malencontreusement leurs regards se rencontraient, Ginny lui souriait d'une manière si douce que les doutes de Luna fondaient quelque peu.

Bien loin de l'image de débauche et d'étudiants ivres morts qu'avait Luna d'un bar à bière, Honeydukes était relativement calme pour un vendredi soir. La terrasse à l'extérieur, spacieuse, n'accueillait pas encore grand monde et quelques amateurs de bonnes bières traînaient à l'intérieur de la salle. Elles s'installèrent en terrasse, Hermione commanda une assiette de tapas et une carafe d'eau.

« Toujours rester hydratée, » proféra t-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle servit les trois filles et leur ordonna de boire.

Elles avaient déjà bien entamées les tapas lorsqu'elles commandèrent leur première bière, la terrasse se remplissait doucement. Arrivée au trois quart de sa bouteille, Luna commença à se sentir vaporeuse. Le monde autour d'elle lui apparaissait différent, peut-être plus coloré et aux contours indistincts. Quelle honte, elle allait être soûle au bout de sa deuxième bière. Maladroitement, elle se roula une cigarette et l'alluma en s'y reprenant à deux fois. Tout compte fait, elle serait peut-être ivre lorsqu'elle terminerait sa bouteille. Tout avait l'air de bien aller pour ses camarades pourtant. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, un sourire incontrôlable fleurit sur ses lèvres et une envie de rire naquit au sein de sa gorge.

« Au fait, Luna, tu sais qu'il y a une cave à vin ? »

Luna secoua la tête, elle était plutôt incertaine quant aux sons qui sortiraient de sa gorge.

« Tu veux que je te montre ? La salle est jolie. »

Luna hocha la tête. Elle se leva et mobilisa toutes ses forces afin de paraître normale. Elle suivit Ginny jusqu'à l'intérieur en se concentrant pour marcher droit, Ginny tourna vers la gauche et prit un petit escalier, Luna la suivit en se cramponnant à la rampe. Tous ces efforts l'avaient épuisée, elle reprenait son souffle tout en détaillant la pièce. Des spots au plafond diffusait une lumière bleue dans la salle, au centre se trouvait six tonneaux empilés deux par deux tandis que les côtés étaient occupés par de grandes étagères aux portes vitrés, renfermant des vins beaucoup trop chers et beaucoup trop vieux pour être bus.

« C'est une cave à vin, quoi, » fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Sa vision périphérique était floue.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille.

« Je voulais juste t'avoir pour moi seule. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour le contenir mais un sourire niais fendit le visage de Luna.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle, elle embrassa tout d'abord son décolleté puis ses clavicules, déposa quelques baisers dans son cou puis leurs lèvres fusionnèrent. La rousse la pressa contre le mur tandis que Luna nouait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le corps de Ginny enflammait le sien, une sensation de chaleur de diffusa de son ventre à ses cuisses et sa respiration se bloqua lorsque la rousse glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Enfiévrée, Luna roula du bassin et se frotta contre la cuisse de Ginny. Plus entreprenante, cette dernière rapprocha encore leurs deux corps, elle agrippa les fesses de Luna et fit pression dessus.

Oh, seigneur, elle espérait qu'aucune caméra n'enregistrait ce qu'il était en train de se passer parce que les vigiles auraient un super spectacle.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais détacher sa bouche de celle de Ginny, ni séparer son corps du sien, elle se frottait contre sa jambe et chaque mouvement lui faisait perdre encore plus le contrôle d'elle-même.

Ginny l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura contre ses clavicules :

« Elles vont finit par se demander ce qu'on fait et aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mmmh, marmonna Luna, mécontente que ce bon moment s'arrête si tôt.

Ginny s'éloigna un peu, elle posa ses paumes au niveau de la poitrine de Luna, au dessus de ses deux seins. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle les posa sur celles de Ginny.

« J'ai le corps en feu, souffla Luna.

\- Moi aussi. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira à fond par le nez et tenta de retrouver la quiétude mentale. Pas facile alors que son corps lui hurlait de continuer à se frotter contre celui de sa coturne et de la noyer sous les baisers.

« Et j'ai dessoûlé aussi.

\- T'étais saoule ?

\- Un peu.

\- Avec une bière ?

\- Oui.

\- Petite joueuse. »

Ginny la prit par la main et la fit remonter. l'air frais fouetta son visage, elle reprit ses esprits, le brasier à l'intérieur de son ventre s'éteignait doucement.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- On se moquait du prix et des noms de vins, prétexta Luna.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elles commandèrent à nouveau et trinquèrent toutes ensembles.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école se fit bien plus lentement qu'à l'aller, mais elles compensèrent par leur bonne humeur due à l'alcool. A peine rentrée, Cho se déshabilla au milieu de la chambre et abandonna ses habits à même le sol, Hermione prit la peine de se démaquiller soigneusement mais s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller et Ginny ne fit plus aucun bruit une fois dans son lit. Veinardes, songea Luna. Elle repensait encore à ses baisers avec Ginny, à son corps contre le sien. Et au désir qu'elle avait ressenti.

Enfin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle n'était pas détraquée, comme le pensait ses amies de l'époque quand elle leur avait confié que ses hormones ne s'étaient jamais enflammés, il lui avait simplement fallu du temps. A présent, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se retrouver à nouvelle contre Ginny et se repaître de son tout nouveau désir.

Elle sourit dans le vide, elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer son ami l'embrassant, la touchant, elle voulait refaire renaître ce feu aux creux de ses reins, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait beau essayé aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ses fantasmes la frustrait juste de l'absence de Ginny.

Luna sentit du mouvement au dessus-d'elle, elle tendit l'oreille.

« Tu dors ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux venir te voir ? »

Luna sourit.

« Oui. »

Ginny se coula près d'elle et l'entoura dans ses bras. Le nez dans son cou, Luna respira profondément son parfum et caressa la peau à portée de ses doigts. Ginny lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tandis que de l'autre, elle traçait des arabesques dans le dos Luna. Et plus les doigts de Ginny parcouraient sa peau, plus un sentiment de bien-être gagnait la blonde… qui fut peu à peu remplacé par un sentiment d'urgence : il fallait qu'elle aussi explore la peau de Ginny. Ses doigts réclamaient son contact et fourmillaient d'impatience.

Très lentement, Luna caressa le ventre de Ginny puis ses côtes, elle s'attarda là où les os sortait le plus. La jeune fille gloussa et se tortilla.

« Ça me fait des chatouilles. »

Puis elle glissa sa main dans son dos et se rapprocha encore plus de son amie par l'occasion. Le souffle de Ginny caressait ses lèvres, son parfum l'enveloppait. Timidement, Luna s'étira et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, qui lui répondit avec ferveur.

Les mains de Ginny se crispèrent dans son dos puis pressèrent la blonde encore plus fort contre elle. Presque instantanément, le désir de Luna se réveilla et mit le feu à tout son corps. Elle était émerveillée. Et dire qu'elle était passé à deux doigts de devenir nonne ! Elle avait terriblement envie d'aller plus loin avec Ginny sauf que un) elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, et de deux) elle n'était pas dans un de ses romans érotiques à l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait et où les personnages couchaient joyeusement ensemble après quelques mots échangés. Elle n'avait aucun souci avec les personnes de ce type, mais ce n'était simplement pas son genre à elle – néanmoins, elle enviait ces personnes où le sexe paraissait être un exercice facile.

« J'ai le corps en feu, souffla Ginny contre les lèvres de Luna, entre deux baisers.

\- Moi, c'est ma chatte, répliqua cette dernière.

\- Quelle classe, quelle finesse, » ricana l'autre.

Luna ne se lassait pas d'explorer la peau de Ginny, sa peau douce et parfumée qui aimantaient ses doigts, tout comme ses lèvres qu'elle désirait embrasser à l'infini. Le sang pulsait vers son entrejambe, mais il lui restait quelques barrières mentales à tomber avant de se laisser totalement aller et de forniquer gaiement avec sa camarade. C'est alors que Ginny fit courir sa main sur le ventre de Luna, celle-ci lui attrapa la main à quelques centimètres de l'endroit fatidique. Elle entendit distinctement soupirer un « non » et se demanda si ce son venait de sa bouche, ou si son corps venait de lui parler.

« Je me sens pas prête, expliqua la blonde. Et on se connaît pas assez pour que je puisse… faire de sexe avec toi. »

Oh mon dieu, elle avait dit sexe à voix haute.

« Ok, je comprends. » soupira Ginny.

Luna décela un pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolée, rajouta t-elle.

\- T'as pas à l'être. Tu te sens pas prête et c'est normal. »

Ginny lui pressa plusieurs fois la main puis l'attira à nouveau contre elle. D'un coup, le désir de Luna était retombé. Il était si fragile.

« Moi, ça me va déjà très bien, continua Ginny en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle en fit de même avec ses joues et sur son menton. Mais tu seras bientôt à moi. »

Luna entendit un sourire dans sa voix et elle se mit à sourire aussi.

* * *

A la prochaine pour la partie 2 !


End file.
